


The One in the Bath

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, sex in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean has been bored all day so Cas surprises him by checking another thing off their list- Sex in the Bath.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	The One in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you like it!

Dean is sitting in his room when his phone chimes. He’s kinda been bored all day, they just got back yesterday from a hunt which was also boring. Not that Dean should be complaining because of that. It’s actually a good thing when cases are boring. Cas was with him earlier, but he’s not anymore. The guy has been gone for probably an hour now. 

Dean checks his phone and it’s a text from Cas. “Come to the bathroom.”

Dean thinks it’s a weird text and not for the usual reasons someone would find this text weird. It’s usually pretty weird if someone asks you to come into the bathroom in person, especially over text, and especially when they are in their own home. But it’s Cas, so Dean doesn’t think it’s weird. What’s weird is that he didn’t use one to one hundred emojis like he normally will. Cas has become such a frequent emoji user that he can find a relevant and perfect one  _ super  _ quickly because he knows them all and where they are. 

Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom. He walks in and Cas isn’t even in there. Dean glances around the room confused. He kinda thought that the text meant Cas was going to be in there. Or something. Literally nothing is different, why did Dean have to come to the bathroom?

Dean turns to walk out when his phone chimes again. Another text from Cas. “I’m assuming since you are not yet here that means you went to the wrong bathroom. Come to the big one with the bathtub in it.” Followed by two eye-roll emojis, five guy face-palm emojis, and three bathtub emojis. Dean chuckles and starts walking to the other bathroom. 

The other bathroom is on the far side of the bunker which they never go to. It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just less convenient. It  _ is _ bigger like Cas said, but its main difference is that it had a bathtub and not a shower. 

Dean’s phone goes off again and he naturally slows down to check it. “Walk faster. You’re taking too long.” Cas texts impatiently. This is sent with two guy-walking emojis, four alarm clock emojis, three turtle emojis, and one unamused face emoji. Dean, again, chuckles slightly, walking and still staring at his phone because the typing bubble has popped back up. This one is just a text with four balloon emojis. 

“What are the balloons for?” Dean texts curiously. 

“There is no bubble emoticon, Dean.” Cas replies with seven red angry faces. 

“Dean!” Cas says excitedly when Dean rounds the corner. He was waiting outside the bathroom door for Dean to get there. Dean looks him quickly up and down. Cas took off his coat, jacket, and tie, and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt. He is also in sock feet, but they all have been like that all day. He slips his phone into the back pocket of his pants. 

“Is it bath time, Cas?” Dean asks somewhat sarcastically with a nonchalant grin and slight giggle.

“Yes,” Cas grabs Dean’s shoulders and pushes him into the bathroom. Right away Dean notices that it smells really nice. “Look!” Cas points to multiple places around the room, “Candles,” He points again, “And flowers! You like candles and flowers!” Cas states. Dean blushes a bit. “And!” Cas adds, pointing toward the bathtub, “So many bubbles.” Dean has to admit, there are a lot of bubbles. 

“So is this what you’ve been doing for the past hour?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Cas says. Dean starts fumbling with Cas’s buttons on his shirt. “I had to go buy flowers, so it took a bit longer than I thought it would,” Cas replaces his hands with Dean’s hands out of habit because Dean struggles to undo buttons that aren’t his. Dean claims it’s hard because they’re facing the other way. He’s not wrong. “I already had the things necessary to make bubbles,” Cas adds, sliding off his shirt. “And of course there were candles already here. I wasn’t sure to buy different ones since these are the candles used for rituals and that’s not very ‘romantic.’” Cas uses finger quotes. “But I didn’t think it would matter.”

“These are good,” Dean smiles and kisses Cas. 

“I thought this was a good time since you have been bored all day.”

“I haven’t been bored all day!”  
Cas tilts his head, “You asked Sam if you guys had any puzzles, and when he said no, you started researching.” Dean says nothing. “See? You’re not replying because you know I’m correct.”

“Okay,” Dean rolls his eyes in a begrudging agreement. 

“Alright, I want you to have an open mind. I know you don’t like baths,” Dean shrugs, “But this is going to be fun,” Cas promises and Dean smiles back at him. “Now take off your clothes,” Cas says with a serious and commanding tone which is  _ quite _ the shift.

“Uhm,” Dean pulls his tshirt off over his head and drops it on the floor. Next, he starts undoing the buttons on his jeans, but slow and nervously. He looks up at Cas awkwardly, still fumbling.

Cas squints and tilts his head at him. “What’s wrong?” 

Dean shakes his head, “Nothing,” He mumbles and starts pulling off his pants. He drops them to the floor as well but sets his phone on the sink before he continues. 

“Are you…” Cas pauses, watching Dean carefully. “Are you nervous? To undress in front of me right now?”

“No,” Dean grumbles and looks away shyly. 

“Okay,” Cas nods disbelievingly, “Take off your underwear, then. You don’t want the water to get cold.”

“Um,” Dean mumbles. “I’m actually a little nervous, yeh,” Dean says so quietly that he almost doesn’t hear himself say it. Dean’s face turns really red.

“Why? I’ve seen you naked countless times.”

“I know! It’s stupid, I know.”

“So then take them off.” Dean slowly takes off his boxers and makes sure to not look Cas in the eyes while he does it. “You should get in now,” Cas offers so Dean doesn’t feel like he has to just stand there. 

Sometimes Dean will get nervous or shy when he feels vulnerable. It doesn't happen so much anymore, but it does happen and Cas knows that. What he doesn’t know is why it’s happening now, but he tries to help it. 

Dean steps into the tub actually pretty delicately and sinks down into the warm water. “I thought you said this was getting cold? This is steaming hot.”

“I said it was getting cold,” Cas kneels on the floor at the end of the tub by Dean’s head. “I didn’t say it  _ was _ cold… Is it nice? Do you like it? Would you like more bubbles? Should it be warmer?”

Dean’s chuckles, relaxing a little bit more. Cas always asks so many questions, it’s cute. “It’s good, Cas, it’s nice.”

“I thought so,” Cas hums. “Sorry that you felt shy before…”

Dean closes his eyes, “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Dean kind of jumps a little bit when Cas’s hand touches his chest. If his eyes were open he would have known. He closes them back again. “It’s just a feeling, feelings aren’t bad.”

Dean chuckles, “They are when they make you nervous to undress in front of your…  _ lover. _ ” Dean says the last part goofy. 

Cas rubs his hands softly along Dean’s chest. Dean pushes his chest into Cas’s hands a little and doesn’t notice that he’s doing it. Cas notices, of course. “That is still okay. New things can make you feel like that sometimes.” Cas says, remembering how many new feelings he had to learn all at once only a few years ago. 

Cas continues dragging his hands over Dean. Dean gets so distracted by it. It’s like he’s somewhere else. Cas’s hands move so smoothly against him, so lovingly. Dean likes it when Cas will rub over to his shoulders soothingly then down his arm a bit before circling back to his chest. “I am sometimes upset…” Cas says softly, “That I didn’t figure this out sooner, or on my own,” Cas brushes his thumbs gently over Dean’s nipples, making Dean hum. “They are so sensitive and delicate and a lot of fun, actually.”

Dean moans a soft hum, “I’m glad you like them,” Dean smiles. Dean turns his head, opening his eyes to look up at Cas. Cas leans down to kiss Dean. It seems a bit odd because Cas is upside down and over Dean, but it works out pretty well. When Cas pulls away Dean speaks up, “Are you going to get in? I’m not going to be alone in here the whole time am I?”

“And let you keep all the bubbles for yourself? I am getting in. I worked hard for these bubbles.” Cas stands up and quickly starts undoing his belt. Dean watches, looking up in awe as Cas drops his pants. Dean swallows hard. Cas pulls his socks off quickly before moving his hands to the waistband of his briefs. Dean adverts his eyes and blushes again. “You can watch if you would like, I don’t mind…”

Dean wants to look up but can’t seem to make himself do it. He gets a little frustrated because this shouldn’t be happening. Cas understands though. “Just get in,” Dean says grumpily, upset with himself. 

Cas sits down on the other side of the tub, facing Dean. “There appear to be even more bubbles from this angle and view,” Cas says happily. “And you said the temperature is well enough?”

“I said it was  _ good! _ This feels really nice…” Cas smiles and tilts his head, “I like the,” Dean smiles and licks his lips, stalling until he has the courage to say it, “Flowers and candles.”

Cas smiles at Dean. “If there is anything I can do to help with your…  _ feelings, _ tell me and I’ll do it.” Cas would try something on his own, but he has no idea what or how to go about it. 

“Yeah, actually, can you stand up?” Dean asks.

Cas squints at him for a second but stands up without question, bubbles sticking to him all over his body. Dean moves until he is kneeling in front of Cas. “I was not expecting this,” Cas states.

“Yeah,” Dean cups Cas’s balls gently in his palm and watches joyfully as he can visibly see Cas’s dick start to harden, “I think it will help.” Dean puts the head of Cas’s dick into his mouth and starts swirling his tongue in circles around it. He likes it when he can feel Cas finish getting hard in his mouth, he doesn’t know why, he just does. Dean finds this considerably easy because Cas is already wet so he doesn’t have to do that part. He can just focus on the fun parts. Cas closes his eyes, putting one hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other in his hair. 

Dean starts making noises which Cas really likes, but Cas stops him by pulling back and sort of pushing Dean away. Dean looks up at Cas with just his eyes, not tilting his head up. He wants to ask ‘what?’ but then Cas kneels down next to him and they start kissing again. If the roles were reversed, Dean would call Cas a ‘dork’ or something of that nature so Cas considers doing it but ultimately decides against it. 

“I don’t know how my penis in your mouth helps, but I liked it…” Cas pulls away and leans against the edge of the tub again. 

Dean does the same, opposite Cas, “But you stopped it,” Dean chuckles.

“That is because I wanted to kiss you. And because all the bubbles on my body slipped off and I wanted to get back in…” 

“You would rather be in the bubbles than get your dick sucked?” Dean laughs.

“No,” Cas smiles and shakes his head, “That is not what I said.”

“Yeah,” Dean teases, “That’s pretty much what you said.”

Cas doesn’t reply, he just smiles and plays in the bubbles. “Come sit over here,” Cas suggests. “In between my legs so you can lean against me,” Cas asks so plainly and not at all embarrassed. “So I can feel your butt against me and I can put bubbles on your nipples and play with them,” Cas adds with a grin when Dean doesn’t immediately come over. Dean blushes again but crawls over to Cas. “Yes…” Cas hums. “Wait, what are you doing?” Dean wraps his arms around Cas and pulls him over to his side of the tub.

Dean is sitting upright with Cas leaning against him. He can feel his dick rubbing against Cas’s stomach but tries to ignore that. “What if  _ I _ wanna feel your butt against me?” Dean asks and feels his face get  _ very _ hot.

“I had not considered it,” Cas looks up at Dean. 

“So why don’t you turn around and lay on  _ me? _ ” 

Cas flips around and sinks into Dean’s body. “ _ I _ was supposed to be holding  _ you _ though!”

“Well, I’m holding you,” Dean puts his arms around Cas, “Unless you don’t like it when I hold you…” 

“I like it,” Cas says pleasantly, “This is fine…” Cas glides his hands up and down Dean’s thighs underwater. “This is nice… I don’t get to play with your nipples though…”

“I think we’ll both be okay.” Dean brings his hands out of the water, cupped, in order to dump a little bit of bubbles and water on the top of Cas’s head. Cas is confused at first as to why Dean did this, and why he does it two more times after that. Cas has to wipe some water that dripped onto his face because it was annoying him. It all makes sense when Dean starts playing with Cas’s hair.

“There,” Dean says, putting his hands back in the water to wrap around Cas. “Now you have a mohawk.” Cas reaches up his hand to feel his hair sticking up into a point. “Don’t mess it up!” Dean fixes it quickly. 

“Do I look good?” Cas turns around a little bit so Dean can see most of him. 

Dean smiles, “You look awesome,” He chuckles.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas lays back into Dean and lowers himself a bit more into the water. He closes his eyes and Dean can feel his body relax. For Dean, seeing how calm and relaxed Cas is helps him relax too. 

“Cas,” Dean says quietly, “I think you are what’s keeping this water so warm, you’re like a heater.” Dean closes his eyes.

“I  _ am _ what is keeping the water warm,” Cas informs.

“Like, actually?”

“Yes,” Cas smiles, “Like actually… Not because I’m a ‘heater,’ though.” They both get quiet again for a bit. That is, until Dean hears the water stirring again. “Dean?” Cas says to get his attention. As Dean starts to open his eyes, Cas is already smearing a handful of bubbles across his face. Cas starts giggling. Dean forces back a smile at Cas’s childish humor. He blows air out of his mouth to keep the bubbles from coming in then wipes his face free of them. 

“Nice one,” Dean grumbles jokingly and he scoops up bubbles with his hand to put into Cas’s face. 

Cas keeps giggling, “You were  _ not _ expecting that,” He smiles. Cas barely turns in time to see Dean’s hand and he quickly moves out of the way and watches as Dean hits himself in the face with bubbles. “Ahaha! Dean!” Cas starts laughing pretty hard, “You just hit yourself in the face with bubbles!” Cas exclaims through his laughter. 

Dean can’t believe what just happened. How the fuck-? There’s no way that just happened in real life. Cas keeps laughing and that makes Dean sort of chuckle.

“Awe,” Cas calms down and turns his head towards Dean, “There are so many bubbles on your face now. Bubbles,” Cas wipes some off of Dean’s eyes so he opens them again, “Everywhere there are bubbles,” Cas wipes the bubbles away from his lips and pushes their mouths together into a kiss. Or actually, a couple kisses. Rather long kisses at that. Dean really subsides and lets Cas start to take over the kiss. Reaching an arm around the back of Dean’s head and pulling him deeper in. 

Cas eventually stops and sits back normally. He starts feeling his hands up and down Dean’s thighs again calmly. They both quiet down again. “You know,” Cas whispers, “Originally I was going to put flower petals into the water but that would have affected the bubbles. And I really wanted the bubbles.”

“I know you wanted the bubbles, Cas,” Dean chuckles.

“Do you not like the bubbles?” Cas asks, slightly worried.

“No, I like the bubbles,” Dean affirms, “But you… you  _ really _ like the bubbles.

“The bubbles are fun, that’s why…” Cas wiggles into Dean’s body, “I want to put the bubbles on your head and make silly shapes like hats or hair. Or on your face like a beard, like a bubble-beard.”

“What’s stopping you?” Dean asks.   
“You are behind me. I thought you were going to lay against _me_ so that is when I planned to do it, but I’m laying against _you_. And I like laying against you so I’m not going to switch.”

“Well, that’s a good reason…” Dean smiles. “Hey, you know what would be fun though?”

“What?”

“This!” Dean’s hands have wandered to Cas’s sides and he started tickling him. Cas of course, bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter beyond his control. 

“Dean!” Cas laughs, “Dean, oh my- This!” Cas starts thrashing, laughing, and curling around Dean’s hands. 

“So fun, right Cas?” Dean teases, “Not more fun than bubbles, but fun!”

“Dean,” Cas laughs, “Too much, okay,” Dean eases up. Cas gasps dramatically.

“What?” Dean says slightly panicked. 

“Nothing,” Cas looks down. 

“Something,” Dean replies, “What is it?”

“I,” Cas sounds confused and he tilts his head out of confusion. “I have an erection…”

“Fascinating,” Dean jokes, “I love inappropriate boners!” Dean thinks about what he said, “Not when I get them. I meant I love when  _ you _ get inappropriate boners.”

“It’s okay, I can get rid of it,” Cas says faintly. 

“Or  _ I _ can get rid of it,” Dean wraps a hand around Cas’s  _ surprisingly _ hard dick and starts pumping very slowly. Cas doesn’t understand how it happened, he usually is in control. He can’t control the effects of tickling though so maybe that’s why it happened.

“But, Dean,” Cas’s voice cracks slightly when he Dean teases Cas’s dick with his thumb and two fingers towards the base of his dick, “I was supposed to be manually stimulating  _ you. _ Not the other way around.”

“‘Supposed to?’ Did you have like, a plan?”

“I had a  _ general idea…” _

“I’ll stop if you want but we both know you don’t want that…” Dean smiles, “You’re a whore for handjobs, Cas.”

“Did you just call me a whore?” Cas asks sternly like Dean is in trouble.

“No,” Dean diffuses, “It’s an expression.” Dean feels Cas relax into him again as he keeps going. 

“I suppose you should keep going because I do very much like them,” Cas says, Dean giggles. “And the only whore in this bathroom is you, Dean.”

Dean can physically feel the excitement in his chest, “I’ll be your whore!” He says excitedly. “I should let you know though, I’m not a cheap whore, I’m very expensive.”

“I have money,” Cas plays along with Dean’s goofy fantasy and Dean almost wishes he wouldn’t have because now he’s really starting to like it. 

“I’m sure you can pay in other ways too…” Dean tests. 

“You can be sure that I will,” Cas hums. Dean gulps the thrill and buzz he feels for this back down and tries to refocus on… what did Cas call it?  _ The manual stimulation.  _ Dean reaches his other hand around which is a little hard but it works. He uses that hand really just to apply pressure against the bottom half of Cas’s dick. His other hand continues to pump slightly, with his thumb massaging into the head. “Mmh,” Cas whines softly. Dean’s movements are so slow and small that the water does not even splash. 

Cas thinks it feels even better than normal because he’s submerged in water and the water is  _ so _ warm. That’s part of the reason he wanted Dean to try it, but he guesses that will be for another time. 

“I can’t tell if there’s precome,” Dean mumbles a bit confused as he speeds up, “I guess it doesn’t matter, I just sometimes go off of that…”

“You make your judgments from the pre-ejaculate?” Cas asks, closing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows together. “I didn’t know that… but yes, there is some.”

“A lot?” Dean asks as he speeds up.

“Define a lot.”

“Nevermind, I’ll figure this out some other way.” Although, Dean can’t see his face, so that’s out. Maybe he can judge by how Cas’s body moves. In the time Dean has been doing this, he’s already gotten more tense, and his hips are jerking ever-so-slightly, the longer Dean goes the more often it happens. Cas puts his hands on top of Dean’s arms holding on stiffly barely maintaining composure. Cas arches his back which presses him into Dean even more and gees, Dean just wants to kiss him. 

Cas gulps, “Go faster now, please.” His eyes are still closed. 

Dean starts pumping faster and Cas’s face momentarily scrunches, but Dean can only kind of see. “So slick and easy,” Dean mumbles in Cas’s ear. “Nice when everything is wet,”

“It  _ is _ nice,” Cas says shortly, “It’s quite nice. It feels good.”

“How good?” Dean whispers, speeding up once again, splashing the water around a bit more.

“Very good. You are amazing at this,” Cas says like a blatant fact. Dean kind of blushes again. He tilts down and starts kissing Cas’s neck since Cas’s most sensitive spot on it is now exposed to him. What are the chances? The feeling of Dean’s lips against him is electric and he doesn’t know what to do to stay calm. “Mmh, Dean...” Cas whines reaching a hand up into Dean’s hair. Dean smirks against Cas’s neck when he feels Cas’s grip tighten and even pull a little bit.

“Getting close, Cas?” Dean kisses along Cas’s neck, poking his tongue out and pushing it against him. 

“Close?” Cas says and his voice sounds more gravely than usual. “Dean, I’m about to come.” Dean raises his eyebrows, he didn’t know Cas was  _ that _ close. He moves his bottom hand and starts feeling up and down Cas’s inner thigh while his other hand starts pumping all the way again. “Ugh,” Cas groans, his toes curling.

Dean wants to ask because he’s been wondering since he started this what it was going to be like when Cas came under the water. He decides against it because he’ll know soon enough, why bother Cas when he doesn’t have to. Cas moans quietly before letting out a huge, relieving sigh and relaxing against Dean. Dean pulls his hand away from Cas’s dick when he feels it soften again. Cas must have just come. 

“That felt very pleasing, thank you,” Cas says, letting go of Dean’s hair, dropping his arm back into the water and running his hands all around Dean’s legs again. 

Dean looks confused, “Where is the-”

“I cleaned it up. I didn’t want anything to make you uncomfortable and I didn’t want to risk it. It’s gone.”

“Oh.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“No!” Dean chuckles, “I was just… curious, that’s all.” Dean rubs his hand across Cas’s stomach, “Does it float?”

“No,” Cas giggles. 

“Sink?”

“No, it does not sink either.”

“Does it just like, mix in with the water?”

“Not right away…” Cas explains, “Ejaculate stays together for a bit before dispersing in the water.”

“Eeeewww,” Dean jokes then laughs.

Dean watches as Cas starts playing with the bubbles again. Scooping a little bit onto his hand then blowing the bubbles off into the air. The bubbles float down slowly before reuniting with the rest of them. 

Dean's mind, rather  _ his horny mind _ , starts wandering again before he speaks up again, “You know…” He smiles, “It’s been a while since I was…  _ sore _ . Like…  _ really sore _ . Maybe after this, we can-”

“Yes!” Cas says without any further prompting. 

“Yes?” Dean says excitedly. 

“Yes, great idea…” Cas smiles and keeps playing with the bubbles. “Do you… enjoy being sore?”

“Um… Yeah, I do kinda like it…”

“You always are louder the days following the day you become ‘sore.’” Dean rolls his eyes and his face gets a little hot. “Does it feel better when you are sore?” Cas asks.

“Uhm,” Dean thinks how he should explain this, “You know how when you’re sore, it kinda hurts to move but when you do it hurts in a good way?”

“No,” Cas admits. “How can something hurt in a good way?”

Dean realizes that  _ of course _ Cas doesn’t understand, he’s never sore. “I don’t know, but it does. So, yeah, I do like it…” Dean hums, “The days after we do that-” Dean swallows, “When I- Er, take you and a, uh… You know-”

“And a dildo,” Cas answers for him. 

“Yeah. The days after that are almost better.”

“Is that so?” Cas chuckles. 

“Yep!”

“I used to think when you found out you could manage double that you were going to turn into this kind of…” Cas pauses to think of an accurate description, “Power-bottom entity. I was so sure of it.” Cas snuggles into Dean more.

“Power-bot-- Cas, where did you hear-- How do you know that phrase?”

“Porn.” How does Dean keep forgetting?

“Oh…” Dean nods, “Well that would never happen, so you don’t have to worry.”

Cas chuckles, “Why wouldn’t that ever happen?”

“I love bottoming for you!” Dean says like it’s obvious then blushes. “E-even when you’re not inside me, just when you're in control it’s awesome,” Dean says with wonderment, “I hate it but I love it!”

“You hate it?” Cas asks, concerned.

“But I love it,” Dean adds.

“How can you love and hate something?”

“Because of the way you just-  _ take me _ . You’re so in control and in charge and you move and act in a way that just  _ gives  _ you authority. And you can throw me around or you can carry me gently and I love both! And you have such a commanding voice that makes me want to like, fall into line. And then you put your hands all over me in some  _ very sensitive spots,  _ and it’s soft and it’s pressure, and it feels like you just… got me, you know? And everything is all hot, and desperate, and there's all this adrenaline and build up you’re the reason I feel like that. And- and it just gets to me sometimes because I want it so bad. And it’s the worst thing because it’s the best I’ve ever felt in my entire life,” Dean’s face gets excruciatingly hot from the embarrassment, “I don’t want it any different, I just want you.”

“Just me.” Cas confirms.

“Yes.”

“Dominating  _ you _ .”

“Yes,” Dean says with a crack in his voice.

“Dean, I love you and I love everything you just said.” Dean smiles at Cas. “Now let’s go fornicate in your room,” Cas says, climbing out of the bathtub. 

“Right now?” Dean asks, excitedly following Cas’s lead.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “The bubbles are disappearing anyway, we’ve been in here for a while.”

“Do you think we can get Sam and Jack to leave?”

“We can try,” Cas says handing Dean a towel. “I’m sure they will want to, knowing that you’re a screamer,” Cas says so bluntly.

“I don’t care what they do,” Dean says, picking up his clothes off the floor. “As long as they avoid our room.”

Cas swallows and says nothing of his excitement for the fact that Dean just said ‘our room.’ “You do care.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I care. I don’t want them to hear us… me.” Dean picks up his phone and Cas’s too apparently because Cas put his on top of Dean’s. 

“My hair!” Cas says loud and starts laughing.

Dean looks up at Cas and sees him staring in the mirror. “You don’t like it?” Dean asks, confused. Cas’s hair is still stuck up into a point. 

“It is quite comical, I do enjoy it.” 

“Me too” Dean laughs, “Okay, I’ll just text Sam and we can sneak away.”

“Alright,” Cas acknowledges. He starts draining the tub, “I’ll clean this all up later, let’s just go!” Cas says kind of desperately, wrapping his towel around his waist and looking around the floor. He looks up at Dean who’s got a bundle of clothes. 

“I have your clothes… and your phone.” Dean looks down at his phone to text.

“Thank you,” Cas says, walking towards the door to leave with Dean when Dean stops.

“Cas,” He says then starts laughing. He turns his phone around to show Cas the screen. It’s their text conversation from earlier. Apparently, Dean didn’t open up his last message. Cas just shrugs. “How did you know what this meant?”

“Porn, Dean. Start walking!” Cas pushes Dean out the door. 

Dean keeps giggling at the message as he walks. Cas sent him the eggplant emoji about thirty times. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently used the word bubble 40 times in this. But can you blame me? Cas just really likes bubbles.
> 
> Comment if you want! No pressure, you definitely don't have to! If you want though let me know what you think! Or if anything is happening in y'alls lives you want to mention! I, for one, just purchased 64 worms on strings for $14. If my 7-year-old self could see me now...


End file.
